


kiss my mouth all day

by minseokuals



Series: Tattoos, Flowers, and perhaps a relationship? [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Coming In Pants, Drunk Kai is a whore, Fluff and Angst, Guess who the bottom is :), M/M, Mark has a normal job sorry stans, Mild Smut, New Year's Kiss, New Year’s Party, Suggestive Themes, Tattoo Artist Kim Jongin | Kai, baby boy mark lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokuals/pseuds/minseokuals
Summary: “He hasn’t gone there for a tattoo or piercing in almost a month. He literally hangs around my store staring at Jongin in the distance and will walk by your entrance like three times a day. I literally want to roll him down the escalator.” - TenEveryone knew Mark had a crush on Jongin, he was just acting “like a little bitch” per Ten’s words.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei| Lucas/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk hei | Lucas/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul
Series: Tattoos, Flowers, and perhaps a relationship? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	kiss my mouth all day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be uploaded on New Year’s eve/day.....LMAO here it is now because at this point I’m ready for 2021. 
> 
> Also if you have not read no space, I advise that you do because there will be some confusion.

It was just as Ten said. Mark hasn’t visited the parlor in over a month, but Yukhei could’ve sworn he saw him walk by a couple times. Ten on the other hand, knew that Mark has tried getting Jongin’s attention multiple times this week by walking close to the entrance of the parlor.

But Jongin was always busy or handling clients, to even notice the small male by the entrance. 

“Tennie, I don’t know what to do!” Mark had his head laying on Ten’s counter, and wouldn’t stop whining. 

Ten couldn’t help but try to be patient, because he knows how it is to have a crush on someone. His and Yukhei’s situation was just very different. “How about you stop being a little bitch and approach him,” he mumbled.

“It’s not that easy Ten!”

At that same moment, Yukhei and Jongin were definitely walking into the shop and Mark’s head was still on the counter. 

“Well,” Ten snorted. “I’d say it’s pretty easy right now, because Jongin is walking over here.” 

Mark’s head shot up in response just in time for their guests to realize it was him. 

“Is there an explanation for why your face was stuck to the counter or should I just not ask?” Yukhei asked causing Jongin to chuckle. Poor Mark on the other hand, wanted to glue his face to the counter as he felt it heating up.

“Don’t ask,” Ten sighed and pecked Yukhei’s cheek. “But what’s up? Why are you both here? Who’s watching the parlor? Babe, did you do something wrong?”

“Hey!” Yukhei yelled. “I didn’t do anything, and Jongin locked the doors because we’re on our so called break, again.” Yukhei said putting air quotations in the air when he mentioned their break. 

“I just wanted to drop by honestly,” Jongin spoke quietly and made eye contact with Mark. “And I can’t trust Yukhei or Taeyongie by themselves at the shop.”

“Oh, Taeyongie?” Ten questioned as he eyed Yukhei who was too busy trying to get Mark to look at nearby flowers.

“Yeah, uh we’re trying this dating thing out,” Jongin mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck. Ten raised his eyebrow and glanced at Mark who had his face in his phone at the moment.

“Weird right?” Yukhei said from afar. “Taeyong and Jongin? You remember Taeyong, Mark?” He asked elbowing the quiet male next to him.

“Yeah, tall guy, usually dyes his hair a different color every two months. He’s cute,” Mark said smiling softly at Jongin, and cutting his eyes towards a confused Ten.

Ten wasn’t buying it, but Mark? Poor Mark looked like a hurt puppy, but he was trying his hardest to not be obvious, but Ten definitely noticed. “Did y’all two come over here just to announce the new couple—

“We’re not necessarily dating,” Jongin interrupted. “Just um, getting to know each other. On a romantic level?” he continued in a questioning tone.

“Bullshit!” Yukhei yelled startling everyone, including customers. “Sorry,” he mumbled when Ten glared at him. “Taeyong said other wise.”

“Anyways, I’m having a New Years party. I already know you’re going Ten,” Jongin paused and turned from the counter to face Mark and Yukhei’s direction, “Mark, you should definitely come if you can,” he smiled.

“Um, I think I’m available,” Mark made eye contact with Ten again. “Ten didn’t tell me about this though, should I bring a date?”

“No need, there’ll be lots of single people there too.” Jongin replied quietly.

“That sounded so depressing coming out of your mouth,” Ten pointed out. “Let’s just hang out as a group, Mark. So Yukhei don’t cling to me the entire night.”

“But—

“Yeah that sounds like a better idea,” Jongin interrupted heading towards the door, not forgetting to grab his coworker by the arm. “Let’s go, our break is nearly over.”

“Has it been 15 minutes already?” The taller male whined. 

Ten and Mark snickered and waved at the retreating pair as they were leaving. “See you tonight!” Ten yelled after them, “Mark and I will just meet you two at Jongin’s.”

Once the two tattoo artists were out of earshot, Mark went right back to Ten’s counter and laid his face back on the glass. “M’ not going tonight.” 

“Yes, you are. I don’t think Jongin and Taeyong are a thing,” Ten mumbled. “He used to like Xuxi.”

Mark turned his head to the side to face Ten, “Taeyong used to like him?”

“Yeah, I think Jongin is trying to make you jealous or something, and Xuxi is in on it and didn’t tell me shit. Now that I think about it, Tae might be in on it too.”

“Oh.”

“Those sneaky—but smart—bitches.”

“Hey!” Mark shot up from the counter. “Who’s side are you on?”

“You of course, that’s not fair to my dear friend.” Ten smirked and the younger pouted. “Go home, I’ll pick you up when I’m off.”

“I’m still being forced to go?”

“He invited you! You gotta go, it might be a part of their little devious plan,” Ten paused. “But! You never know what’ll happen tonight. So dress cute. Actually dress like a slu—no just dress like you normally do when we used to go out.”

“So like a baby slut,” Mark sighed. “Got it.”

“You’ll be adorable,” Ten pouted. “Don’t worry, Jongin likes baby—

“Okay! Okay! See you later!” Mark interrupted and quickly left the boutique.

Jongin and Taeyong. That wasn’t a weird pair, at least not to Mark. They also knew each other longer than Mark knew the two of them combined. He didn’t even stand a chance, if you think about it. 

Or so he thought.

By the time the party was supposed to begin, there was a slight change to the dress code. Courtesy of Yukhei himself. 

“So do you expect me to still dress like a whore while wearing a masquerade mask?” Mark mumbled behind his older friend’s back who was fixing his hair. “Yes,” Ten answered.

“And you’re dressing like a baby slut, not a whore. Learn the difference. I also didn’t tell you to put a harness on, but here you are,” Ten added and handed Mark a plain, black half mask. 

“If you truly don’t want to go, you don’t have to,” Ten placed his hand on Mark’s shoulder due to the younger male’s long sigh. “But just know that Jongin is expecting you and this is literally the only time you can approach him and have an excuse to embarrass yourself.”

“I—,” Mark started.

“I’m serious,” Ten replied. “There’s no way in hell that Tae and Jongin are a thing. Like I say it in the nicest way possible too.”

Mark’s frown started to let up and he shrugged the elder’s hand off of his shoulder. “Let’s just get this night over with.”

Mark couldn’t have been more eager to end the night as soon as he walked into Jongin’s comfortable home. His anxiety was off the chains, it was mainly because he didn’t know who was hiding under all the various masks in the room. 

He did know, however, that Ten was wearing a matching one. Just a simple black mask. 

While taking in the atmosphere, Mark didn’t realize the tall figure running towards the front door to greet them. 

“Jongin has been waiting for y’all slow asses!” Yukhei yelled, with his mask pulled up, causing Mark to scream and Ten to flinch.

“Well we were already going to be late but the last minute change up made it worst, Xuxi.” Ten shoved his boyfriend and Mark just stood idly behind the pair. 

After being scolded, for not only scaring the pair but changing the party theme, Yukhei placed his arm around Mark’s shoulder and pinched the latter’s cheek. “Let’s go find you a New Year’s kiss, boo.”

“First of all,” Mark started at the same time Ten scoffed playfully, “don’t call me boo.”

“But—“

“I agree with him on that one,” Ten interrupted while chuckling.

“Second of all, I thought we were gonna go meet Jongin,” he paused. “And Taeyong?”

Yukhei pulled his velvet mask back down on his face and cleared his throat, “We’re meeting with them _then_ finding your date for the night.” 

Ten glanced at the tall male in suspicion once he stopped speaking. “Does he have to have a date?” Yukhei looked down and furrowed his brows, although it wasn’t noticeable. “I mean is it required for Mark to find a date tonight?” Ten specified. 

Mark mouthed something along the lines of ‘what are you doing?’ and Ten just smiled in response.

“I wouldn’t say it’s required, but it’s New Year’s Eve babe. I don’t want Mark feeling weird when everyone is kissing or whatever.”

“Then why was I—the only single friend—invited?” Mark asked sounding unsure, almost hurt. 

“Because I wanted you here too!” Jongin ran, more like stumbled over, to the group and hugged Mark.

“He’s drunk, sorry,” Yukhei whispered.

“We played like three drinking games, I think he’s a lightweight.” Taeyong said also popping up to the scene.

Meanwhile, Mark was losing his shit internally and externally. Jongin was still hugging on him and his ‘suppose boyfriend’ was also there. “Um, well I’m here,” Mark spoke quietly and peeled Jongin off of him.

“You’re not drunk enough,” Ten said to Mark and the group as a whole agreed. “You’re way too nervous,” he continued quietly. 

“I’ll get you something!” Taeyong volunteered and before Mark could protest, the older pulled him away from the rest of their friends.

Well this was awkward.

Taeyong completely removed his mask and had it resting on his head while searching in the fridge for whatever concoction he wanted to create for his younger friend. Mark just stared at him. Taeyong was comfortable with himself, he was everything Mark wasn’t. So it made perfect sense why Jongin would prefer him over the younger any day. 

“Can I ask you something?” Taeyong casually asked while placing his selected ingredients on the countertop. 

It was calm and quiet in the kitchen. Mark’s heart was hammering in his chest, he was sure Taeyong could hear it.

“What’s up?” Mark finally lifted up his half mask so the conversation could go smoother, or more comfortably.

“You like Jongin right?”

Well. Time to go. 

“Um,” Mark tried to formulate an answer but couldn’t come up with the proper words. What are even words anymore?

“Can I assume that’s a yes?” Taeyong questioned as he was searching for a new pack of cups on the other side of the kitchen. If he was quiet enough, Mark could escape the kitchen and avoid this entire situation, but he was frozen to the ground.

“Yes.” He spoke quietly. “It’s definitely one sided so you don’t have to worry about me. I’ll get over him sooner or later.”

Taeyong froze and turned to see the younger boy almost on the verge of tears and his jaw dropped. 

“Oh my god, no!” Taeyong ran over to him and grabbed his face. “Sweetie me and Jongin aren’t dating, love. Me and Yukhei are just assholes.” Mark’s eyebrows furrowed at Taeyong’s response.

“Jongin likes you too, Mark. He’s just a little.....bitch.”

Mark blinked in response, since he couldn’t speak with his cheeks being squished anyways. 

“Oh,” Taeyong removes his hands from Mark’s face and the younger laughed to himself. 

“I’m so stupid!” Mark started and laughed. “I was really about to cry!”

“I-I, It’s okay Mark, we were stupid to do this,” Taeyong went back to the counter and handed Mark his special concoction. “We’re still friends right?”

“Y-yeah.” 

“You sound so unsure, I’m scared you’re gonna hate me and Yukhei.”

“No we’re still fine. I’m just not drunk enough for this.”

Taeyong frowned and headed towards the living room, “I’ll leave you so you can let everything sink in and return to the party. You two better kiss tonight or all my hard twink work will go to waste!”

“Ew gross okay,” Mark laughed and shooed him away. 

Now that the cat is out of the bag, now what? Is Taeyong going to tell everyone that they’re not playing pretend anymore, or is Mark and Jongin going to have to actually make a move on each other. As he kept thinking of ‘what’s next?’ the urge to get piss drunk was increasing. 

Returning to the party may have been both the best and worst decision Mark has made. The fact that everyone had masquerade masks on did not sit well with him. He didn’t catch what type of mask Jongin had on, so looking for him was hopeless, even if he was still around and coherent. Mark’s best bet was to find Ten or Yukhei. 

However, the couple had something else in mind. 

After Yukhei spilled everything to Ten. Things were starting to add up, including the drunk Jongin they were babysitting. 

“Why can’t we just leave him with Mark and enjoy ourselves and the party?” Yukhei questioned while playing with the loops on Ten’s pants. 

“Can you think with your head and not your dick this time? Mark would combust if we randomly left this man with him.”

Yukhei pouted and practically wrapped himself around his boyfriend while Jongin wrapped himself around Yukhei’s waist.

“Xuxi,” Jongin mumbled catching the couple off guard.

“Since when—,”

“I have no idea,” Yukhei answered Ten before he finished the question. 

“Um? Yes, Jongin?”

“Okay one, I need some water. Two, what if I told you Mark is but isn’t always on my mind?” Jongin still hasn’t budged from where he was around Yukhei and the trapped male looked toward his boyfriend for help.

Ten blinked in confusion before leaving to get water for his drunk friend attached to his boyfriend. 

“Jongin what’s up? Where did that question come from?” Yukhei never had to be the person to take care of the drunk friends. He’s literally the second youngest out of their entire group. If Baekhyun was here or even Jongin’s roommate, Taemin, he would not have to carry this burden. 

“I like Mark,” Jongin started. “But I see how you and Tennie act with each other.”

“Tennie?”

“Mark calls him that.” Jongin sighed. “I’m too drunk for this right now.”

Ten returned with a glass of water and peeled Jongin off of Yukhei. “I was comfortable,” Jongin pouted. 

“Please don’t pout, that’s weird,” Ten said as he helped him lean against the couch without falling over. 

“Why?” Jongin cocked his head to the side and the way his hair fell made him seem more mesmerizing than he normally is. Why was Ten starting to realize the little things?

“Can you survive on your own for a few minutes?” Ten asked him softly, and the drunk individual nodded his head yes. The urge to tuck his friend’s hair behind his ear was present and Ten hated every second of it. 

Ten pulled Yukhei aside while trying to keep an eye on Jongin in the distance. “Did he say anything weird while I was gone?”

“Not really. I mean he called you Tennie and he said he notices how you and I act with each other.”

“Tennie?”

“Yes, he called you Tennie. He said Mark calls you that?” 

“He does, but not often.” Ten was more than confused. “What about the whole he sees how we are with each other?”

“He didn’t elaborate,” Yukhei sighed out. Ten glanced back at Jongin who looked more relaxed and focused than when he first bombarded his friends.

“How about I go find Mark or Tae, and you see what Jongin was talking about?” Ten kissed his boyfriend’s lips whispered something almost incoherent before going into the small madness of a New Year’s party. 

“I didn’t even agree,” Yukhei mumbled and joined Jongin against the couch. “What were you talking about earlier, or are you still too drunk to speak?”

“No,” Jongin started. “I’m fine.”

“So what’s up? We all know you like Mark, but what was that other thing you said?”

“I see you and Ten too.”

Yukhei glanced at the closest clock, which read 11:00 pm. “There’s an hour left before we start the new year,” Yukhei mumbled and placed his hand on Jongin’s thigh.

The older male tensed up, “What about it? I guess I’ll have someone to kiss, probably Mark most likely.”

“Yeah, but is that what you really want? Or all you want?”

“H-huh?”

Yukhei could feel how tense Jongin was next to him. He wasn’t breathing fast, but he was definitely nervous for some reason.

“It’s almost midnight and you’re not being honest with yourself Jongin. You might end up with no New Year’s kiss at this rate.”

“You two are cruel,” Jongin sighed out before roughly grabbing the collars of Yukhei’s shirt, bringing their faces close.

Yukhei was speechless, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Then Jongin, how close he was to his face, the smell of faint alcohol coming from him. 

“W-what?”

“I’m being honest with myself Xuxi,” Jongin started. “I want all three of you. I don’t know how long I’ve felt like this, but I feel like I’m going crazy.” Yukhei just stared in his eyes in silence. The way the dynamics were switched around, it was so quick. Now Yukhei is speechless and Jongin has control of the conversation.

“Ten figured it out and put you up to this, right?” Jongin’s voice dropped so nobody around them could hear. “So if I were to kiss you right now and you kissed me back, does that mean you want me too, Xuxi?”

Yukhei tried to look everywhere but in Jongin’s eyes, but it was no use. “Y-yes.”

Jongin took his cue and closed the little bit of distance that was between the two. Yukhei swore he didn’t mean to, but he melted into Jongin and grabbed his face deepening their shared kiss. 

At the same time, however, Mark finally found him. Making out with Yukhei, Ten’s boyfriend, on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say two part oneshot? This was so bad I’m sorry. I don’t know why a poly relationship popped into my mind while I was typing and now here we are!
> 
> Anywho stay safe and keep up the social distancing since some states here are opening back up!


End file.
